


too much chocolate cake

by dusthymns



Category: Metallica
Genre: M/M, set in 1992, they have very loud hotel sex. theres no plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusthymns/pseuds/dusthymns
Summary: James and Lars get loud.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	too much chocolate cake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a gift for strchld, as part of 2019's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was "Lars Ulrich,James Hetfield (Metallica): Rough, loud sex in a hotel room."
> 
> i'm crossposting some of my stuff you can find me as heartsighs on rockfic(dot)com :-)

They barely make it into the hotel suite; Lars nearly slamming James into the wall with his lips and his body as soon as they manage to squeeze past the door, fingers tearing at James' clothes and hair. James reciprocates with as much hunger and fervor, pulling Lars flush against him and grinding their clothed crotches together, hands shamelessly kneading Lars' ass and cock even through the tight denim. They pant and moan into each other's open mouths as they make out right there next to the doorway, until Lars remembers the door and quickly kicks it closed with the heel of his boot.  
  
It's too much, too hot, too fast. They have been teasing each other all evening: on stage, backstage, after the show; Lars with his tight ass in spandex and knowing eyes, James with his sweaty bare chest and long legs in jeans, and now they can't wait to rip clothes off of each other's bodies.  
  
"Stop, stop-" Lars pants, grabbing one of James' wrists. "I'm gonna come in my pants if you keep that up."  
  
James kisses him quiet. "Mmhm," A nip to his lower lip. "Can't help it. You're hot." A bite, gentle enough, but still makes him gasp. "Should've fucked you backstage, with the way you were shaking your ass at me."  
  
"Yeah?" Lars closes his eyes and bares his neck for James to suck and bite, no doubt leaving marks behind. He'll have to wear a scarf or something tomorrow to cover that up.  
  
He sneaks a hand under James' shirt and toys with a nipple. "Remember- _ah!_ ," he gasps when James bites down at the base of his neck, then licks the fresh teeth mark he's just made. "That time, in the showers? That was fun."  
  
"Enough talkin'," James growls in Lars' ear, feeling him shiver in his arms. "Bed."  
  
Somewhere between the door and the bedroom, with his lips never once leaving Lars', James peels Lars' leather jacket off slender shoulders and discards it without care. The second Lars' back hits the mattress James is instantly on him, over him, pinning him to the bed by the wrists and near suffocating him with his mouth as well as his body.  
  
James breaks away for a moment to dispose of his shirt and help Lars out of his own clothes, their hands sliding across every inch of each other's heated skin as soon as it is exposed. Lars hisses when his cock, bare and hard, rubs against the cruel scratchy denim of James' jeans.  
  
He tugs at one of James' belt loops. "Take these off."  
  
James shuts him up with another hard kiss and Lars swears he can feel the smirk against his lips. _Bastard_.  
  
Hips grind, chests meet, hands roam. Lips mesh and smack, tongues plunder and explore. Lars moans freely, shamelessly into James' mouth and James drinks it all up like he's parched, like he can't get enough. Soon Lars manages to get James' jeans unbuttoned and wastes no time shoving a hand inside, stroking James' cock through his briefs, feeling it throb in his palm, hard and heavy and hot. In his mind's eyes, Lars sees himself as he was a few weeks ago, on his knees in the cramped shower stall backstage with his lips around James' thick cock, worshipping it with his mouth and tongue while James pulled and tugged at his hair and fucked his throat. Then the scene changes to just moments later, this time with Lars on his tiptoes, chest pressed against the cold shower tiles, and James fucking his ass hard and fast enough from behind to have him muffle his screams into his forearm.  
  
God, he needs James. _Craves_ him, even. He lets James know without the words, whining against his lips, writhing under his body.  
  
James plants sloppy kisses along Lars' jawline. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"Anything. _Please,_ " Lars arches his back, bowing off the bed. James continues trailing his mouth down Lars' neck and chest. "Fuck me, James. Fuck me _hard._ "  
  
He almost screams when James strokes his cock and bites his nipple at the same time.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
-  
  
James fingers Lars fast, deep, with more than enough lube, and before long he is pushing his cock inside, Lars' hole stretching around him one blissful inch at a time. James thrusts in and out shallowly until he's completely in, then immediately sets a relentless rhythm, balls slapping against Lars' ass as he pounds him into the mattress. Each thrust forces a moan out of Lars, loud and throaty, and he lets James have it just as hard, pushing back against him as much as he can, nails digging into James' shoulders and scratching up his back.  
  
God, he's missed this. Between the touring and the band business shit, he hasn't had James just to himself for so long. He flexes his thighs around James' moving hips, slides his nose on James' sweaty skin just to feel him there.  
  
James pulls back for just a moment to groan out, "Fuck, shit-"  
  
Lars grabs James' ass. "Harder."  
  
James smirks. "Yeah?"  
  
"Fuck yeah."  
  
"On your hands and knees."  
  
Lars shakily shuffles onto all fours.  
  
James grabs his hips and thrusts back into him fast.  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
Lars scrambles for purchase in the sheets, twisting them in his fists.  
  
James pulls out almost all the way, then fucks back in even faster.  
  
"Oh _God!_ "  
  
James picks up the same pace as before, fucking Lars hard enough to make the whole bed move. He keeps his grip on Lars the entire time, jerking Lars back to meet his thrusts, hands leaving even more bruises on slim hips to match his neck. Lars' throat is starting to hurt - he's well aware that he must be screaming by now, each cry and hoarse sob being punched out of him every time James' pelvis collide with his sore ass as he just lays there with his ass in the air and his knees wide apart and takes it like the good slut he is. The bedsheets are all messed up from him yanking them off the bed, but he doesn't give a shit.  
  
He reaches for his neglected cock. So close-  
  
James wraps an arm around his chest and pull him up, so that he's half sitting in James' lap with his cock still inside, sweaty back against chest. A big hand wraps around his throat.  
  
Lars whines.  
  
Lips on his ear. He can hear James' laboured breathing. "Gonna come?"  
  
"Yes, please, ah-"  
  
James' other hand meet his on his cock and they stroke it together.  
  
"Say my name."  
  
Lars groans from deep his belly and tilts his head back. "James."  
  
James moans into Lars' neck. His pace stutters. He must be close himself. "Louder."  
  
_"James!"_  
  
Everything erupts into hot white as Lars comes hard, clenching around James, spilling into James' hand, onto himself and the sheets and everything and everywhere. James comes too, just as loud, deep inside him, filling him to the point he thinks he might explode from being so utterly _full_ of James. They shake and shiver in each other's hold.  
  
He hears James moan "Lars," in his ear and smiles.  
  
-  
  
Kirk is jolted awake by a particularly loud bang against the wall. He glances at the bedside clock. It's fucking 4:43 AM.  
  
Another bang, undoubtedly the headboard in Lars' room next door to his, followed by a loud squeal.  
  
Jesus _christ_.  
  
For a second, as he grumpily rubs sleep out of his eyes, Kirk debates phoning the reception to file an anonymous noise complaint. As much as he loves Lars and cherishes their friendship, he just loves sleep more.  
  
_"Oh God!"_  
  
The headboard starts to rhythmically thud against the wall, this time accompanied by a mix of muffled high pitched moaning and screaming, and if Kirk listens more closely, someone else's grunting in perfect sync with the fucking headboard.  
  
_"Fuck! Ah! Yes, yes, yes!"_  
  
He smothers himself with a pillow.  
  
Fucking great.  
  
He makes a mental note to either buy some good ear plugs tomorrow, or maybe even noise cancelling headphones, and to ask Tony to never book him a room directly next to Lars' ever again. _Seriously where does he even find these girls!?_  
  
Funny thing, just before he manages to drift off again, he thinks he heard something suspiciously close to James' name from next door.  
  
Must be his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, they meet over breakfast. Kirk finds Jason already at a table and joins him. James and Lars arrive way later, both wearing sunglasses, Lars incredibly overdressed for breakfast.  
  
James silently wolfs down his bacon and eggs, doesn't say any more than a gruff grunt or meet anyone's eyes at the table. Must be hungover, Kirk thinks.  
  
Lars, on the other hand...  
  
"Had fun, Lars?"  
  
Lars startles, almost spilling his orange juice. "What?"  
  
Kirk grins. "Some wild chick you got there, last night. You're lucky I'm your friend, or I would've gotten you kicked out, man." He turns to Jason. "Did you hear this fucking guy?"  
  
Jason laughs. "Nah, I was on a different floor." They both turn to Lars. "Was she that good?"  
  
Lars coughs and pushes his sunglasses up his nose. "Uh, yeah. She uh, she was really good."  
  
Jason and Kirk share a laugh and poke fun at Lars some more. None of them see James smirking behind his coffee mug.  
  
_She was good indeed._


End file.
